


For Science? Part Two

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the work I posted earlier today. But much, much more explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science? Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot get this pairing out of my head now. Not that I'm complaining!

Cosima’s lost in kissing Sarah when Beth’s voice interrupts. “This is great and all, but I was under the impression that I would get to be a part of this too.”

They break apart, both blushing from the intensity of the kiss and the fact that they were completely ignoring Beth before that moment. Cosima is the first to move over and immediately starts kissing the previously left out clone. It’s light at first, what she normally considers ice breaking kisses because she’s a dork like that, but Beth isn’t having it for long. She locks her hands behind Cosima’s neck, holding her still, and guides the clone to a more passionate kiss. Cosima’s been with her fair share of people but no one has ever kissed her like this. “Jesus, Beth,” she manages as she pulls away for a breath. 

Beth just grins and frees her hands to motion for Sarah to join them. “Come on, then. It’s your turn.”

Sarah moves over and placates the cop at first, allowing her to control the situation. It doesn’t last very long, though. She is absolutely used to being the one in charge and the unfamiliarity of this doesn’t change that. Quickly, she pushes Beth against the back of the couch and straddles her lap, keeping her hands on the clone’s shoulders to hold her in place. Cosima stares as Sarah leans down and kisses Beth, not allowing her to touch at all, and fuck, why hasn’t she had a threesome before now?

“Fuck, Sarah,” Beth breathes as they break apart. She manages to get one hand free and brings it to the clone’s hip, fingertips digging in. “I would not have expected this from you.”

“Now I’m being left out,” Cosima interjects. She looks around and finally stands up. “Come on, let’s move this to the bed.”

With a lot of shuffling, they finally make their way to the bed and settle down. It only takes a few moments of calm before they wordlessly decide on a place. Sarah takes her spot on Beth’s lap again, while Cosima settles behind Beth. As the two clones in front of her resume their previous struggle for dominance, she kisses and nips at Beth’s neck, reveling in the way the clone groans and leans her head the opposite way to offer more skin. It only takes a few moments of this and they both want more, so Cosima reach up and cups Beth’s breasts. She arches into one clone’s hands while groaning into the other’s mouth, and this is quickly becoming too much and not enough for everyone involved.

“I need…” Sarah trails off as Beth kisses her deeply, her tongue roughly entering the other woman’s mouth. Cosima moans at the sight and squeezes Beth’s breasts harder, her thumbs circling at already stiff nipples. 

Beth breaks the kiss and straightens her back, a sure sign that she has something in mind. “Both of you, lay down,” she orders. Normally, Sarah and Cosima would argue with her about thinking she’s in charge of everything. But they share a look, one that says how badly they need something more, and comply. Side by side, they lay down and smirk up at Beth, who is looking down at them with something akin to hunger in her eyes.

She’s never done this before, at least not with two women at once. She pulls Sarah’s shirt up first and quickly takes a nipple into her mouth, gently biting and sucking, while her free hand slips under Cosima’s top. The two clones moan nearly in unison, arching up into Beth’s hand and mouth just seconds apart, and Beth can’t help the sense of pride she feels. 

“Beth,” Cosima very nearly whines, “Please?”

She can’t ignore the heat that flares between her legs at Cosima’s tone and the look on Sarah’s face just makes it worse. “Help me get your pants off.” She’s trying to be sexy and authoritative but a slight giggle escapes her lips at the command. The two laying down join her laughter but their need can’t be suppressed for long. Once they’ve removed the offending garments, Beth refocuses on the task. She settles between Cosima’s legs and immediately nips at her hipbones, enjoying every noise that the clone makes. While she’s teasing Cosima, she keeps her eyes on Sarah and groans at the way the other clone is staring, jealous of the attention she isn’t getting.

“I promise it’ll be worth it, Sarah,” Beth murmurs against Cosima’s thigh. She runs her hand over Sarah’s stomach and teases between her legs, earning a gasp from the previous scorned clone. With a rhythm that honestly surprises her, Beth starts fucking both clones, one with her mouth and the other with her hand. It’s slow and gentle, something they are all experiencing for the first time that night. She’s doing her best to keep the movements evenly matched. As her tongue flattens and drags upward against Cosima’s clit, her fingertip carefully presses against Sarah’s to mimic the same movement.

While they are essentially getting the same treatment, they could not be reacting more differently. Sarah is arching her back and raising her hips to meet each touch, quiet curses leaving her lips. Cosima, however, is laying almost perfectly still, her lips set in a firm line, while her hand is tangled in Beth’s hair and holding her exactly where she wants her. Beth isn’t sure how long she can keep this up when suddenly, Cosima tenses and tightens her grip in the clone’s hair. Her hips lift off of the mattress and she moans as she falls apart, riding out everything Beth is giving her.

Once Cosima releasing her grip, Beth pulls back and sits up, shifting her focus to Sarah. She gives Cosima a light kiss and a smile before moving other to the other clone. With a grin, she bends down and feverishly kisses Sarah, moaning at the way Cosima tastes against the other woman’s mouth. Slowly, she enters Sarah with one finger and lets her adjust before adding a second. Her movements are calculated and she can tell that it isn’t going to take much more for the clone to come undone.

“Sarah, you are so sexy right now,” Beth whispers and starts to move her fingers faster. “I’m so wet just from watching you.”

Without warning, Cosima is shifting closer and reaches out to tweak Sarah’s nipples. “Come for us, babe,” she adds with a smirk, twisting just a little bit harder.

That’s all it takes and Sarah is biting her lip, her hips chasing Beth’s every move, before she collaspes against the bed. She clutches at the sheets and Cosima is right there to take her hand, offering soothing strokes with her thumb as the clone calms down.

“Jesus christ,” Sarah says after a moment, her eyes still tightly closed. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?”

Beth shrugs and places a kiss just above Sarah’s navel. They wait for her to offer more of an explanation but she’s silent, so Sarah and Cosima share a grin. “Well, now we get to return the favor,” Sarah says hoarsely. She pushes herself up and leans back on her elbows, the smirk never leaving her face.

“Yeah, so lay down,” Cosima mock-orders, doing her best Beth impression. “Two against one. There’s no way you’re ready for this, Childs.”


End file.
